


“Friend,” You Say?

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry (Fandom), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution (referenced), Threesome- M/M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Dusty has a little fun with one of his friends from high school, Sharky is invited to be a part of the action, being Sharky fucking Boshaw, he says yes.~~~~This might be a one shot, but if people like it, I might make this a longer thing? Maybe, you guys tell me how you feel about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Dusty sat at the bar of Spread Eagle, sipping some of the foam on top of his beer when Sharky and Hurk approached him. “Hey, Amigo, I thought you had made plans this weekend!” Hurk said when he was close enough for the junior deputy to hear.

Dusty drank some of the beer and turned to face the two, “Yeah, one of my friends is supposed meeting me here...” he stated.

“Are they from here?” Sharky asked curiously.

“Yeah, they use to live in this region, they left... hm... I’d say about... four years ago? They wanted to come back and visit, spoke to them via radio, they don’t mind the Seeds, ‘parently they’ve dealt with worse.”

“No one or thing is worse than those fucking Seeds...” Sharky spat.

Dusty shrugged and took another sip of his drink, “In any case, I don’t think they’re gonna be here for a while, so if you guys are wanting to hang out for a bit...”

“Sounds like fun! We have a bunch of time to kill!” Hurk exclaimed.

“Let’s go get a seat then.” Dusty said with a grin.

~~~~~

It’d been about an hour or two, when they noticed a stranger walk in the door, they knew almost everyone in Hope County, but they had never met this person. They looked around for a moment before noticing Dusty and walking over to him, they wrapped their arms around his neck, whispering something in his ear. Frankly, Hurk and Sharky were a bit jealous, seeing that the stranger was in a short, dark red dress, beautiful eyes, they might’ve been different colors, one being grass green while the other was sky blue, but hell, they were gorgeous. They gently pushed the curly, snow white hair out of their eyes.

After a moment, they came around, plopping down into Dusty’s lap and pulling him into a kiss, they pulled away a minute later panting. “Uh, this is Angel, one of my best friends in high school...” Angel smiled and waved at the two sitting on the other side of the table.

Dusty’s hand was pretty high up on Angel’s thigh, shit, he was really lucky.

“Yo, I’m Hurk and this is my cousin, Sharky...” he said, looking over Angel.

“Nice to meet ya’!” They said, accent sounding as if they came from the British Islands, they outstretched their hand, both men shook it. “Could we all go out soon and... maybe...” they paused for a moment before their smile widened,“We could go hunting! Ah, I remember the first moose I killed, it was horrifying at my age, but still a great memory.” They turned their attention back to Dusty, “You remember Raven, right?”

“Yeah, your twin brother?”

“Yeah, remember when we brought it home and he gutted it?”

Dusty laughed heartily, “The look on your face was priceless! It was bleeding everywhere and you watched with the look of someone that just watched their dog get hit by a car!”

Angel chuckled, “Ya! It was quite the experience! Plus, I’d love to get to meet these two!” They lied their head on Dusty’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna take Angel home, driving here must’ve been quite the journey...”

“Yeah, they really didn’t want people coming into this area...”

“They do have a pretty good reason for it...” Sharky observed.

“That is very true.” Hurk replied.

“I’ll go wait in the car, for you...” Angel said, pressing another kiss to Dusty’s lips.

“Alright, I’ll be out in a few minutes...” he said, slapping Angel’s ass as they stood and walked away.

“Wow... she’s pretty cool...” Hurk said.

“Mhm... you can only call him a she when he’s in a good mood, or if you pay, usually prefers he or they...” Dusty said, scratching the back of his head.

“He..? I didn’t know you were into that type of thing...”

“Hey, whatever boats his float...” Sharky replied.

“Pretty sure it’s whatever floats your boat, but thanks anyways...” Dusty said, quirking a brow, “Anyways, I need to take him home,” he said as he pulled out his wallet, pacing a twenty on the table.

He stood and left after saying his goodbyes.

~~~~~

“Ah fuck...” Sharky murmured thirty minutes later.

“What?” Hurk asked.

“I forgot to give him his pistol back, I borrowed it a week or two ago and never gave it back...”

“Ah, might want to hurry since they’re prolly goin’ to bed soon...”

“Yeah, I think I will...” he said as he stood, placing the money on the table.

~~~~~

He walked up to the door, knocking on it. No answer. Again. No answer. He tried the knob, it was unlocked. The lights in the house were off, so he pulled his flashlight out. The only sound in the house was the creaking of the floor below his feet. He heard a faint noise from upstairs, he stopped to listen, a bed creaking? He assumed that they were having sex, but just incase, he slowly stepped up each step, trying to make as little noise as possible and turned his flashlight off after getting to the top of the steps, moonlight flooding through a window at the end of the hall lighting his path. He creeped down the corridor, stopping at the door the noise was coming from, the door was open just enough to see through, and, sure enough, Dusty was on top of Angel, hand wrapped around both of their dicks pumping at a fast speed. They were both panting, Angel having one arm wrapped around Dusty’s neck while the other was laced in his hair.

“Mph, f-fuck Dusty...” Angel breathed.

Sharky felt a familiar tightness in his jeans, he sighed quietly and slowly unzipped his pants, pulling his own hard dick out and stroking it lazily. Turning his attention back to the two “friends,” he noticed that Angel was now on his hands and knees on top of the bed, Dusty kneeling behind him. Dusty placed his hands on Angel’s ass, slapping it, making Angel hiss, before running his tongue over the sensitive skin. He pulled his partner’s cheeks apart, licking his hole, “A-Ah... Dusty...” Angel groaned, pushing back against his face slightly.

 Dusty’s tongue pushed through the tight ring of muscle easily, seeing that he lived about thirty minutes away from Fall’s End, Angel was horny, and he miiight’ve put a dildo under the passenger’s seat? In any case, he was already streatched, Dusty was just an asshole. 

 Sharky ran his finger over his slit, getting some pre-cum on his finger tip. He let out a shuddering breath, biting his knuckles to keep quiet. But apparently he wasn’t quiet enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusty reaches for the gun he always kept on his bedside table, standing and pointing it at the door, “Who’s there?” He asked calmly.

Sharky tucked himself away and slowly opened the door, “Why the fuck are you here?” Dusty asked, lowering the revolver and placing it back in its normal spot on the table.

“I just came to give you back your pistol, I know you hate using revolvers and I remembered that I had it, I was downstairs and heard some noises, the front door was unlocked and I thought that maybe something happened, I didn’t mean to watch you, it just kinda happened...” He spewed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as a dark blush consumed his face.

“Well then...” Dusty looked at Angel, when he received a nod in return, he smiled wickedly and strode over to where Sharky was standing, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other moving down to grip his hard on, Sharky groaned softly, “The only way I see it, you have to choices, either you can leave and take care of yourself, erasing this entire situation from your memory, or you can be a part of the fun...” Dusty whispered, gently nipping atSharky’s earlobe. Then he pulled away, at least three or four feet away from Sharky.

Sharky sighed and started removing his clothes, taking his hat and sunglasses off before removing his sweatshirt and t-shirt. Dusty signaled for Angel to stand, and he did without question, moving beside Dusty, “Lay down in the bed, make sure your at about a ninety degree angle and back against the pillows.” Dusty stated, seeing that Sharky was obviously confused. Sharky did as he was told, sliding his boots and socks off beforehand. Dusty whispered something in Angel’s ear that made them both smile.

Angel got up in the bed, spreading Sharky’s legs and placing himself between, he was a decent amount shorter than both Sharky and Dusty, so he didn’t need much room. He pushed his hand to his clothed dick, gently rubbing it, Sharky moaned softly. Angel then went to unzip and unbutton his pants, he hadn’t worn a belt that day, so Angel made quick work of his pants, pulling both his pants and underwear down, Sharky helping get them off and throwing them into the pile with the rest of his discarded clothes. Sharky could swear he saw his eyes twinkle when he saw his size. Angel took it in his hand, licking the underside from base to tip, and taking the head in. Sharky took in a sharp breath, making Dusty, who was watching from the end of the bed, chuckle. Angel took in as much as he could, getting a little bit over three/fourths of it in his mouth in one go, he never considered himself to be a small man, most people he had been with could only take under half in one go, so this was surprising, he choked on a moan, throwing his head back against the pillows. Angel giggled slightly, vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Sharky. When he started bobbing his head, Dusty got involved, grabbing a bottle of lube off his nightstand and slicking himself up. He slid into Angel easily, meeting no resistance. Angel hummed in approval as he started thrusting shallowly. When the thrusts got harder, Angel had to pull off of Sharky now pumping, licking, and kissing his dick.

Sharky hadn’t had sex since the cult had taken control, which had been at least two years at this point, so he was close to release already. Angel’s eyes were screwed shut and jaw slack as Dusty pounded into him. Angel cried out when Dusty found his prostate, once he found it, he made it a goal to only hit there, making Angel break down in tears, Dusty laced his fingers in Angel’s hair, pulling his back against his chest, and wrapping other arm around his waist, Sharky started stroking his own dick now that Angel wasn’t, the sight unfolding in front of him was beautiful.

Dusty nipped and sucked on Angel’s neck, “You’re a good little slut, huh? Being so good for your masters? Do you think you deserve to cum?” He asked, voice low and husky.

“F-fuck... please let me cum... I... I’ve been so good...!” Angel replied with a whine.

“What do you think Sharky, should he be allowed to cum?”

Sharky looked up at Angel, there were tears in his eyes, as Dusty continued to thrust deeply into him. He nodded after a moment.

Dusty bit Angel’s neck, hard enough to draw blood, but not hard enough to leave a mark that would stay for over two weeks, he licked the blood away before speaking, “Go ahead then, cum for us, show us how much of a slut you are...”

Angel wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping, once, twice, and then he came with a loud shout, going limp in Dusty’s arms. Dusty finished himself off, cumming on Angel’s ass. Angel regained his strength after a few moments, at least enough to move, he replaced Sharky’s hand with his mouth, bobbing until Sharky came, and swallowing it like a champ.

“Jesus, where did you learn that from?” Sharky panted.

The other two smiled, “Dusty taught me the basics, but my clients have helped me with the rest...”

“Clients..?”

“Mhm, people pay for this kind of thing, it’s kind of sad... but at least it keeps food on the table.” Angel said with a smile.

“How long have you been doing this for?”

“Mmm... I’d say since I was... fourteen?”

Sharky has a concerned look on his face, “How old are you now?”

“Eighteen!” He beamed, now sitting up.

“Jesus... this world is fucked up...” Sharky sighed.

“Yeah, but you do what you can to survive and provide...” Dusty stated, “Anyways, you two should get some rest, I’ll grab you a towel and clean your clothes...”

“Oki! Can you bring my bag in later?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, I’ll grab it in a little bit.”

“Thanks!” Angel shouted at Dusty as he left. He moved up next to Sharky, tucking his face into his neck. Sharky wrapped his arm around the smaller man, and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was absolute shit, but I’ve never written a threesome before -_-  
> I have ideas if you’d like me to continue this, I might even do it on my own accord.   
> ~~~~  
>  Just so you know, Angel is one of my D&D characters, he is bubbly, charismatic, and tries to fuck everything that moves, but as a role playing character, he’s only sixteen, but I don’t want to add sixty more paragraphs and tags to this... so in any case, I hope you liked it, if you did, it’s much appreciated that you show your support :3  
>  Thank you all for reading!


End file.
